Happily Never After
by dei-deifangirl13
Summary: This is another Vampire Knight story that I was writing for my own enjoyment. I decided to share it, thinking maybe some of you would like it. It contains at least 3 OCs. Rating: M, because I prefer to play it safe and I might add a lemon or two.
1. Takuma

Hey~! I'm back with another Vampire Knight fanfic. This is an OC one... Sorry if you guys don't like OC stories. However, I plan to also include a bunch a of pairings I really like; which includes a lot of yaoi pairings. This one is pretty much for my own enjoyment. If you looking for Rido or Shizuka, they will not be in this story. ^.^ Sorry.

Pairings: Takuma with an OC, Kaname with Hanabusa, Akatsuki with both Hanabusa and Ruka, Senri with Rima, Zero with Yuki, Kaito and Ichiru (Yes, Zero is a bit of a man whore...), and Yagari with Kaien.

Rating: M /There may be lemons./

One last thing... unlike my usual stories, its going to be in third person Point of View (POV). And I am going to make each chapter focus on one person. And I am going to keep them fairly short, but not too short.

On with the story~!

Ch. 1- Takuma

Takuma Ichijo had been called to Headmaster Cross's office. It was highly unusual since he was only the Vice Dorm President. However, he assumed it was because Kaname-sama was away on business at the moment.

He knocked on the door and Kaien Cross opened it. "Why hello, Takuma! Welcome! Come in, come in!" He said in that cheerful tone he had.

Takuma entered and Kaien closed the door after him. Kaien told him to take a seat and poured them both some tea. Then the gleeful man sat behind the desk, across from him. Takuma picked up his cup and took a sip, the tea was very sweet. It had sugar and honey in it. He smiled.

"So, sir, why did you call me here?" The blond male asked, looking at the Headmaster with his green eyes.

Kaien smiled brightly. "Well, I need a favor, you see. Since Kaname is away, I need you to show around the new students. There are three of them. I assume you have heard of the Shinichiro and Ichinose families?"

Takuma nearly choked on his tea.

 _The_ Shinichiro family? Kaien couldn't be serious. The Shinichiro family was the second most powerful pureblood family; right after the Kuran family. And the Ichinose family was the fifth most powerful aristocrat family that served the Shinichiro's.

Takuma realized that Kaien was waiting for an answer. "Of course I have. Everyone has." He said.

Kaien nodded. "Well, the two youngest set of twins from the Shinichiro family, Tyler and Jessyka, and Jaspar Ichinose are arriving tonight. They are going to be the new students of the Night Class. My favor is that you show them around." Kaien paused. "Can I trust you to do that for me?"

The blond nodded his agreement.

"They should be arriving around midnight. And it is 11:30pm right now. If you would, make sure that three rooms are available. The head of the Shinichiro family, Mikomi Shinichiro, informed me that Jessyka and Tyler will need adjoining rooms. He said Jessyka often has nightmares, and Tyler is the one that she runs to for comfort. Jaspar should be in a room across the hall from them. "

Takuma had done as he was asked. Jaspar's room was right next to his own, that way if they needed anything he was close by.

It was now five minutes to midnight. The blond-haired vampire was standing outside to wait for their arrival. Everyone else in the Night Class was still in classes. He smiled as a limo pulled up in front of the Moon Dormitory.

The limo parked and the driver got out. He opened the back door. And a gorgeous girl with hair white as snow stepped out.

The girl smiled brilliantly at him. She had two different colored eyes, and they were very bright.

"Hello," her beautiful voice started. "My name is Jessyka Shinichiro."

So that was the end of chapter one. You just met one of the first OCs. See? Short and sweet. This is the way I want to try to keep all of them. This will also make it so that it doesn't take me long between updates (unless I have no internet). Let me know what you think.


	2. Jessyka

Hey~! I'm back with another Vampire Knight fanfic. This is an OC one... Sorry if you guys don't like OC stories. However, I plan to also include a bunch a of pairings I really like; which includes a lot of yaoi pairings. This one is pretty much for my own enjoyment. If you looking for Rido or Shizuka, they will not be in this story. ^.^ Sorry.

Pairings: Takuma with an OC, Kaname with Hanabusa, Akatsuki with both Hanabusa and Ruka, Senri with Rima, Zero with Yuki, Kaito and Ichiru (Yes, Zero is a bit of a man whore...), and Yagari with Kaien.

Rating: M /There may be lemons./

One last thing... unlike my usual stories, its going to be in third person Point of View (POV). And I am going to make each chapter focus on one person. And I am going to keep them fairly short, but not too short.

This is the second chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the first and I hope you will enjoy this one. Tell me what you think, because reviews help me want to write more and help me improve me writing.

Ch. 2- Jessyka

Jessyka had been trying to talk her father into allowing her to attend Cross Academy for a long while now. He had finally agreed two weeks ago.

Of course he had some conditions because she was his little girl. He had told Kaien Cross, the Headmaster of Cross Academy, that Tyler (her twin brother) had to be in an adjoining room. And that their childhood friend, Jaspar, (who was also Jessyka's bodyguard) had to be in a room across from them. Kaien had agreed. He was a bit more difficult when it came to the second condition. The second was that she had to have blood. Jessyka got weak fast if she didn't have blood every few days, and she was allergic to blood tablets. Kaien had agreed to let her drink from Jaspar, Tyler, him, or anyone that would agree. As long as they were not in the Day Class. The last condition was that Takuma Ichijo be her guide around the school.

The Ichijo family had been close to them since Tyler and Jessyka had been born.

She was happy to be in the car, on her way to the school now. She was sitting near the door of the limo watching out the window. She could now see the school. Jessyka was squirming in her seat excitedly.

Tyler sighed next to her. "Sit still, wouldja?"

Japsar Ichinose chuckled. "She's excited enough for all three of us."

As they pulled up in front of the Moon Dormitory, they saw a tall and slim blond male. He was standing near the drive on the sidewalk, and he was dressed in the white Night Class uniform. Jessyka couldn't wait to wear one. It was a beautifully designed uniform. Jessyka could vaguely recognize the male from when they were young, but it had been many years.

The limo parked and their driver got out. He came around to the passenger side, back door and opened it. He then stepped aside.

Since Jessyka was sitting against the door, she was the first one out.

"Hello," she began her introduction to the blond. "My name is Jessyka Shinichiro."

She smiled brightly at him. "Its very nice to meet you. You must be Ichijo-san."

He stepped forward and bowed to her. "My name is Takuma Ichijo, Junketsu no Kimi." he said. He was using the formal term, which meant "Lady Pureblood".

She smiled again. "Please, its just Jessyka. Our families go back to when I was born so there is no need to be formal. Can I call you 'Takuma'?"

He nodded, and his shaggy blond locks shook around his face. His green eyes were very beautiful, Jessyka noticed. "I believe we met before, as children."

She nodded.

Tyler then stepped out, followed by Jaspar.

Each of them had two suitcases full of stuff they wanted to bring and either a backpack or a duffel bag. Jessyka had a duffle bag, so did Jaspar, but Tyler had brought a big backpack. The driver pulled their first suitcases out of the back seat, Since it was a limo, there was plenty of room for all of their suitcases in there, but he had not wanted to crowd them. They had only put what would not fit in the trunk, which had only been one set of their suitcases. He pulled them out and handed them to their owners. They each got sat on the sidewalk. The driver shut the door then and went to the trunk.

The driver then pulled out their bags one at a time, handing them to the owner like before. Jaspar's duffel was the first one out, then Tyler's book bag, and then Jessyka's duffel. Then it was their last suitcases in opposite order.

Jessyka stacked her duffel on top of one of her suitcases and then pulled the handles up to bring them inside. She looked to Jaspar and Tyler, who had yet to introduce themselves.

Jaspar saw the look she gave them and bowed to Takuma. "I am Jaspar Ichinose, it is a pleausre to meet you." He said.

I'm Tyler." Her twin said awkwardly. "Nice to meet you." He would not look at poor Takuma.

"Nice to meet you all," Takuma said and bowed. "How about we head inside and I can show you to your rooms. The rest of the Night CLass students are waiting to meet you. Except for Kaname-sama. He is unfortunately away on business, but when he returns he will be happy to meet you all. Your rooms are in the same hallway as mine, so if any of you need anything, feel free to let me know."

Jaspar and Tyler grabbed their bags and began to follow behind Takuma and of Course, Jessyka was right next to him. Still too excited for the three of them.

See how short and sweet that one was? The next one will be Jessyka, Tyler, and Jaspar meeting the rest of the Night Class. ^_^ I hope you liked it, let me know what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this is not actually an update. I am just posting this chapter as a courtesy to those following my stories. I am going to be transferring all of my stories here onto Wattpad because it is easier for me to update on there since I can do so on mobile which is a lot harder on here. If you want to continue following this story, my username on Wattpad is JessykaTakimori.

Thank you for being a fan of my works.

\- dei-deifangirl13


End file.
